haircolorfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Merry.melisa.5/Dry Hair Remedies Using Mayonnaise
We often hear about people complaining about their problem with dry hair. it doesn't stop there, these people also complain about how much money they have spent for very expensive shampoo and other kinds of hair products. not to forget that after the many treatments they had in salon, they only always got temporary result. he ar this : they just have not realized that they can save a lot of money by not using it for their expensive hair peoducts and of course tratment in salon. One thing that they should start to realize is that we actually have got all of the hair treatmen t products we would need in our own kitchen, we do not even need to go anywhere, not salon, not malls, not supermarket to get allthose products, just find in our kitchen. There are two things that we will save: our money and obviously our time. If you are thingking about oil, you are quite right. Yes, perhaps oil has been quite popularas dry hair remedy, but it actually is more troublesome option especially for people with long hair. So, what are those produtcs that help us save our money and time and at the same time solve our dry hair problem? have you heard about dry hair remedies using mayonnaise? it is really easy to do and it works its magic is just minutes. Just like that, you say good byeto your dry hair forever. First of all, you have toprepare all of the equipment: mayonnaise, plastic bag that fits your hair. You also have to make sure that you do not apply the mayonnaise into the root. When you finish applying mayonnaise into all of your dry hair, cover all , cover all of your hair using plastic bag and clip it using hair clip to make the plastic bagsteay neatly on your head. After that, use a warm towel that is already heated using microwave or clotches dryer. Sit down and relax for about 30 minutes and wait until the mayonnaise and the heat do the amazing thing on your dry hair. After 30 minutes covering your hair, you have to wash out all of the oily mayonnaise from your hair. You can use a regular shampoo to wash it all and rub gently and rinse as usual. If you think that not all of the oily mayonnaise has been washed clean from your hair, you can wash hair again twice and even three times if you think it is necessary. If you think that your hair is extremely dry and need special treatment, there is an alternative method. You can leave the mayonnaise overnight. You can also change the plastic bag with a shower cap in order to save your bed from the oily mayonnaise. The hot towel step can be omitted. The next morning, wash out the oily hair according to the directions above. If your hairis still oily after the washing, try again for the second and even the third time untill you are sure that you have successfully washed the oil out of your hair. There is another alternative method. You can mix the mayonnaise with the avocado. Use only 1/2 cup of the mayonnaise. Slater it all over your dry hair. Just like like explained above, do not put it on the root and the damn hair. If you also dry scalp, you can put the mixture to the scalp. It would be useful to get rid of your dandruff and dry scalp. Next, do the same step like above. Cover your head using plastic bag, clip it to keep it stay in place. After 30 minutes, wash the mixture out of your hair using regular shampoo as above. You can see that your hair would be shiny and beautiful. To get a complete knowledge about Dry Hair Remedies using Mayonnaise, just visit http://www.nomoredryscalp.com/ and http://www.dryitchyscalpremedies.com/ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts